The Visit
by Kurochan
Summary: A strange visiter comes to the petshop which startles D and shatters his self confidence.Shonen Ai


~Kurochan:First PSoH fic I think that D is a bit OOC but what the heck I like it like that. This is totally fake! *Nekochan:She wrote the darn thing that's why there's so many mistakes...  
~Kurochan: ....I hate you   
*Nekochan:Well here goes nothing.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The Visit  
  
A girl stepped in the Petshop. She wore a long sleeve black shirt and a red, short(very short)lycra. She also wore a white jacket around her waist.She had a pair of black boots that reached under her knees.She was dark skinned with black curly hair that reached her shoulders, her eyes were a cool grey with flashes of silver that indicated mischieveness and her lips were wide full and red.She carried a blue back pack.She sniffed at the incence and smiled a crooked smile.  
  
Girl:Hello?  
  
D stepped out wearing a purple cheongsam(~Is it like that Nekochan?) with white doves adorning the sleeves and bottom.(~giggle)(*Not his bottom!The bottom of the dress!)(~oh...giggle)  
  
D:Hello, Welcome to my petshop it has everything from birds to reptiles to dogs and cats choose whatever you wish because here we sell Dreams, Love and Happiness.  
  
Girl:Uh,thanks um...  
  
D:What do you wish to buy?  
  
Girl:The thing is... well   
She bent down to pet a cat that purred and rubbed against her legs.  
  
//I like her master let me go//  
//No! I'ts not fair I want to go!//  
//No Choose me!//  
//Im prettier//  
//No you baboon! Meeeee!//  
  
The noise increased until the girl held her hands up to her ears to muffle(*Um I don't think it's written like that)(~Dont try to tell me how to wryte!) the sound. D stood there paitiently with one eyebrow twitching.  
  
D:SHUT UP!  
  
It became eeriely(*Again..)(~shut up!) quiet.  
  
D:So As I said before what do you wish to buy?  
  
Girl:Well see...I would take a cat because they're so sleek and gracefull and I reeeally like them but... I'm allergic and my Ma doesn't like them.  
  
D nodded in understanding. The girl sat in the couch slouching with her legs extended.D winced seeing her posture wondering how could she be comfortable.(*She sits like you do)(~Have I already told you to shut up?).   
  
Girl:I would take a dog but the thing is that my dog passed away a month ago and at the moment it wouldn't be too wise ya' know with the depression thing.  
  
She sighed and sipped at the soda she had brought.D shook his head.  
  
D:I offer my deepest condolences  
  
Girl:Thanks....  
  
D:How about a bird?  
  
Girl:I had one and we let it out of the cage to stretch it's wings once a day.One day we did and my Ma was washing the curtains and WHAM!  
  
D jumped almost spilling his tea.  
  
Girl:It flew in into the window feathers and blood everywhere. Damn that windex...  
  
D bit his lower lip and looked up like if he was looking for help in the heavens.  
  
D:Let's see what about ground fowl? The birds that can't fly?  
  
Girl:Um the thing is I had a chicken and my Bro swore they could fly if they had a bit of air to help them along. I was five so my Bro could've said that pigs flew and I would believe it. I put it in the fan and turned it on... It flew... but in pieces...  
  
D looked green.He held a hand over his mouth and closed his eyes.This was something...  
  
D:Alright I know!   
  
He clapped his hands together   
  
D:A turtle!  
//Its nearly impossible to kill a turtle!//  
  
Girl:Well... I had one and I took it out of its container to play with it and it bit me. I let go of it and it went under the fridge I would guess it was still a bit moist 'cause ZAAPP!!  
  
D held his head in his hands.This was getting harder to do.Well at least he was getting material to torture the detective with...  
  
D:Hmmm how about a land turtle?  
  
Girl:It fell off the second floor....SPLAT!  
  
D:A cameleon?  
  
Camuflauged into the rug and accidentally steped on it.  
  
D:An...iguana!  
  
Girl:Now this is a story! I took it to the vet cause it's tail was white and he told me it was fine. I went home and three days later it was all white.It was that after noon that I decided to fool around with him a bit and poked it with my finger it fell from its branch and onto it's back and lay there stiff as a pole!  
  
D held his hand to his chest took a deep breath and tried not to get desperate... It failed...  
  
D:A croc!  
  
Girl:Had one over at a friend's farm. Found it floating upside down with a bird stuck in it's throat.  
  
D:A snake?  
  
Girl:Same thing with a mouse and no floating...  
  
D:A hamster?  
  
Girl:Flushed her down the toilet.Who would've known those things couldn't swim.  
  
D passed his hands through his hair in frustration, growled and thought.  
  
D:A bunny?  
  
Girl:Ran away got runned over by my Pa's Explorer.  
  
D:You sure you can not take a cat?  
  
Girl:Yep. No cat.  
  
D sighed.  
  
Girl:I know I seem to have bad luck with animals but I love 'em and I think they love me too... But I'm gonna have trouble when I grow up....  
  
D:Why is that?  
  
Girl:My job.  
  
D raised an eyebrow and smiled a wry smile and said in a cold voice:  
  
D:Taxidermy?  
  
The girl wrinkled her nose in disgust.  
  
Girl:No.I want to be a vet.  
  
D almost fell off his chair in surprise. He started chokeing on the tea he was drinking.The girl stood and started patting him on the back.  
  
D:Thank you I'm alright.  
  
Girl:I think I sould go home it's getting late. Maybe some other day eh?  
  
D:Yes, Thank you so very much for coming.  
  
  
LATER AT TEN PM....  
  
Leon:Count tell me about...woah!  
  
D was slouching all the way down in his chair Leon could only see D's head.His arms were hanging limply from the arm rest of the chair leaving his fingers brishing the floor.His legs were extended and wide open. He lazily opened his eyes.  
  
D:Hello Detective.  
  
Leon:Um... Have you heard if the death of Maxfield Richington?  
  
D:Mm...Yeah I sold him a jaguar, not the car mind you ,six months ago. Here....  
  
D grabbed an envelope and flicked it at Leon,who was now sitting on his usual sofa.It bounced of his head and landed in his lap.  
  
Leon:So this jaguar? Killed him?  
  
D snorted and rolled his eyes.  
  
D:What do YOU think Detective?  
  
Leon:Thats it! What's wrong with you?!  
  
D looked at the detective his eyes brimming with tears.He sniffed, pouted and looked away.  
  
D:I had a problem...  
  
Leon:Yeah we all do.  
  
D:No! I mean this is the first time someone entered my shop looking for a pet and left empty handed!  
  
Leon:Aw come on Count....  
  
D:I'm starting to think that my power of persuasion is dwindling....  
  
Leon:Nah Count you are a great sales person.  
  
Leon moved next to the Count and placed his arm around him.  
  
D:Really?  
  
D looked up to see Leon's eyes... he wasn't lying.  
  
Leon:Yep.  
  
D:Oh thank you Detective!  
  
D wrapped his arms around Leon's neck. They stayed hugging for quite a while.Until Leon noticed what the were doing that is. Then he pushed the Count away and blushed.  
  
Leon:Well I'll ask you about this case tomorrow. I'll show myself out.  
  
D:Goodbye Detective until tomorrow.  
  
Leon turned and started leaving when D said:  
  
D:Oh and Detective! Thank you for cheering me up.  
  
Leon:It was nothing...  
  
D smiled at the Detective and waved goodbye.When Leon exited the premises,D stood and did a little dance. Q-chan blinked and wondered what the heck was that about and concluded that his grandson was a nutcase. With that over he flew over to his cage to have a nap. D sighed and went towards his room, he needed a nap.  
  
OUTSIDE.....  
  
Leon looked up to the moon it was pretty.  
  
//Full and pale just like him....-Ugh I didn't just think that!-Yes you did.-No I didn't.-Come one you've got to admit he's got an arse on him you saw it.When he bends down to put the tea on the table.... -Shut up!-And he's nice too.He's rich.Has a huge place.And that smile,you just want to kiss him.Plus the great bod!-SHUT UP!! HE'S A GUY, SO AM I!! I WILL NOT LISTEN TO MYSELF TRYING TO GET ME TO FALL INLOVE WITH HIM!!! NOW SHUT UP BEFORE I KILL BOTH OF US TOGET RID OF YOU!!!//  
  
As he was before the interuption the sk.....SPLOSH!!!  
  
A car passed by soaking him head to toe. He growled and got into his car.  
  
//Nevermind the darn sky//  
  
In a dark corner...  
  
Girl:So how did I do?  
Harlequin:Exellent you are a great apprentice.I lost the other one in a pie assault gone awry.  
Girl:Uh thanks Harlequin god of insane jokes...sir.  
Girl:Drop the sir. Come on we have a confetti wedgie due in Mongolia.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Kurochan:We are holding a contest to see what the heck we'll name the girl.  
Nekochan:We've also heard that for some strange reason we cant accept unsigned reviews  
Kurochan:And like we have no idea how to change that we have decided to ask you to be patient and  
Nekochan:Please if you don't have an account email us at Kurochan21@hotmail.com  
Kurochan:We will answer back all reviewers. Thank you.  
Nekochan:Good bye! 


End file.
